


A Kiss Below the Waist

by xStephyG



Series: The Flower [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/pseuds/xStephyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie and Cullen have tried a lot things but never this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Below the Waist

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr prompt that got out of hand.

Evie sat on her bed; eyes like saucers, lip between her teeth and cheeks burning as she read the book Dorian had given her.  _I thought you could use some more tips,_ he had told her with a wink as he forced it her hands. It wasn’t as if she and Cullen had a boring sex life; most of the acts described in the raunchy text were things they had already done. Except for one.

“ _She sat astride his face, his mouth on her sex as she took him in her mouth.”_

Her eyes darted to the stairs when she heard the door open. She slammed the book shut and shoved it under her pillow, not entirely sure why she was so embarrassed about it. Cullen appeared a second later but stopped walking when he saw Evie’s face.

“Something wrong?” He asked, his voice filled with concern.

“No.” She squeaked a little too quickly. When Cullen’s expression turned to one of suspicion she dropped her gaze to her lap, where her fingers were playing with the hem of her night gown.

Cullen regarded her for a moment; watching the way she shifted and blushed under his gaze. A smirk tugged at his lips when he realised what the problem was; she was embarrassed. Evie being embarrassed when she had been alone meant she had been thinking about or doing something that she thought no one would find out about. His smile grew when he spotted the corner of a book poking out from under the pillow behind her. What had she been reading?

“No? Are you sure? You look flush. You aren’t feeling ill?” He watched Evie shake her head quickly while he started to remove his armour. She peeked up at him and watched with rapt attention as layer after layer fell away until he was left in his breeches and tunic.

Cullen climbed onto the bed next to Evie, smiling as she stared up at him. He leaned in slowly, watching her lift her head and part her lips in anticipation of his kiss.

Before their lips met, Cullen snatched the book from behind her and rolled away. “What were you reading?” He laughed, flipping through the pages.

“Cullen! It’s nothing.” She shrieked. “Now give it back!” Evie threw herself at Cullen’s back, trying to wrestle the book from his grip to no avail.

Cullen stared at the pages confused if not a little flustered himself. Why would she be embarrassed about this? It wasn’t as though they hadn’t done these very thing themselves. Admittedly, it was different reading about them but it still didn’t explain her mortification.

“Is this it?” He asked, finally handing her the book. Evie snatched it from him, clucking it to her chest as though it were life itself.

“Is what it?” She pouted.

“Is that why you had that look on your face when I came up here?” Cullen pointed to the book.

“It- well, I was-” Evie cut herself off with a sigh.

 _This is so stupid_ , she thought as she hugged the book to her chest.  _I should have told Dorian to keep his book. That Cullen and I were fine_. She looked back to Cullen, imagining him under her; her cock sliding over her tongue as he buried his face in her cunt. She shuddered at the thought. She wanted to try it. She had to know what it would feel like to take him at the same time as he took her.

Decided, she tossed the book aside and climbed into Cullen’s lap, pressing him flat to the bed. Cullen watched her pull her night gown over her head and throw it with the book before she leaned down and captured his lips in a demanding kiss. Cullen seized her hips in his hands and began rolling his hips up into hers. Evie ground herself down onto Cullen’s length, feeling it harden in his breeches.

“I want to try something.” She mumbled against his lips before pulling back.

“Anything.” He breathed, running his hands over her bare body; worshipping her soft skin and shapely curves.

Evie rolled off of him then, much to Cullen’s chagrin. “Get undressed.” She whispered, giggling when Cullen leapt from the bed and stripped faster than she thought possible.

Once he was naked, Cullen climbed back onto the bed, reaching for Evie only to stop when she shook her head. “Lay back.” She whispered, eyes dark with lust as she watched him. Cullen did as she asked, laying flat on his back and stared at the ceiling, waiting.

Evie looked Cullen over, suddenly feeling very nervous. She watched the rise and fall of his chest, the trembling of his stomach muscles, the twitching of his hands where they lay on the sheets. Her eyes fell to his erection standing proudly from his body and she licked her lips.  _He’s done far more adventurous things with you_. She reminded herself.

Cullen glanced over when he felt the bed finally shift. His breath hitched and his cock twitched as Evie straddled his chest, facing his feet.  _Oh, Maker_ , he thought. _Is this what she had in mind?_  He had heard of doing this but had never done it himself. The idea of burying his face in Evie’s treasure while he thrust up into her eager mouth was heady. He couldn’t wait.

“Is this okay?” She asked shyly, glancing over her shoulder. Cullen’s eyes darted to her face and he nodded quickly.

Evie turned her gaze forward again and began bending at her hips while shuffling back. Cullen let out a soft groan as her knees moved to rest on either side of his head, her cunt hovering just an inch above his face. He brought his hands up to her hips and pulled her down to his lips, thrusting his tongue into her waiting heat without hesitation.

Evie moaned lewdly at Cullen’s sudden action, falling forward onto her elbows. She pressed her forehead to his hip, gasping and moaning as he fucked her with his tongue. Sparks of pleasure burst over every inch of her skin as his tongue thrust into her over and over.

After a moment, Evie recovered from the sudden bolt of pleasure and brought her hand up to take hold of Cullen’s cock. She lifted her head and went to work as quickly as he had; taking the tip between her lips and dipping her tongue into the slit while her fingers slid up and down his length.

Cullen lapped at Evie’s quivering cunt, moaning at both the sweet taste of her on his tongue and feel of her lips and hand wrapped around his length. He squeezed his eyes shut, doing his best to concentrate on bringing Evie pleasure while she drove him to madness with her mouth.

He dropped his head back and replaced his tongue with his fingertips, drawing firm circles over her clit as she flattened her tongue and sunk down onto him. His grip on her hip tightened and a hushed groan fell from his glistening lips as Evie hollowed her cheeks and took him in until he bumped the back of her throat.

Evie hummed around Cullen’s cock, feeling a great deal of pride when he groaned. She could feel him fighting to keep his hips on the bed every time she pulled up; the muscles in his thigh twitching under her hand while her other hand twisted around his base. Her next hum turned into a strangled moan as Cullen finally sank two fingers into her tight heat. He pumped his fingers to the rhythm of her mouth; every increase in her speed was matched by his fingers.

When he pulled his fingers away again and wrapped his lips around her swollen clit, Evie lifted her mouth from his length; pumping his slick cock while she moaned and rolled her hips over his mouth. Every time she tried to take him back in her mouth, Cullen would suck just a little harder or flick his tongue over her; ripping another lusty moan from her throat and making it impossible for her to do anything but pump her fist and cry his name.

Cullen suckled her clit, only stopping to collect her flowing juices on his tongue. He was thankful for the reprieve from her mouth; he wanted nothing more than to bring her to her end before him. He wanted to be able to feel her cunt quiver as he made her lose herself in the all-consuming pleasure only he could give her. He knew that moment was nearing; the way she rocked back into his moth, the way her whines were turning shrill. He would have her screaming his name any moment.

Evie lost herself in Cullen’s mouth, releasing his cock and sitting up. She rested her hands on his chest and she rode his face; chanting his name as he sucked her, his own moans sending sparks up her spine. She rolled and rocked her hips over his mouth, calling his name as his tongue slithered over her dripping cunt and his lips sucked at her throbbing clit.

“Yes! Cullen! Oh, Maker! Yesssssss!” With that, Evie’s vision went white and she fell forward onto her elbows once more, screaming and shaking as Cullen nursed her through her orgasm.

Her vision returned to the sight of Cullen’s throbbing cock bouncing in her face. She lifted a trembling hand and wrapped it around his base, ready to give him the earth-shattering pleasure he had just given her but was stopped by Cullen’s growled ‘No.’

“I want to come inside you.” He demanded. “On your back.”

When Evie didn’t move, Cullen tightened his grip on her hips and pitched her off of him. He got to his hands and knees and crawled to her like a lion stalking its prey; a growl rumbling in his chest as he watched her spread her thighs to him. His tongue darted out as he stared at her glistening center, revelling in the lingering taste of her on his lips. When he reached her, he leaned back on his knees and grabbed her hips once more, dragging her up into his lap.

“You’re not going to come again until I tell you.” He ordered as he lined his cock up to her, teasing her opening with his tip while he waited for her to agree. “Understood?” He growled expectantly when she only laid before him, moaning and rolling her hips over his tip mindlessly.

As soon as she nodded, Cullen plunged into her. A gasp fell from her lips as he sunk into her still thrumming cunt. Between his tongue lashing, the taste of his cock still on her lips and his growled orders she wasn’t going to last long with his cock was buried deep inside her now.

Cullen set a slow, languid pace. He was so riled up if he didn’t take his time he wouldn’t last and Maker, how he wanted to last. He wanted to drive Evie to the brink. He wanted to hear her beg him to come again. Only then would be allow himself his own end. He snarled as she threw her hands behind her head, using them as leverage to push herself onto him harder and faster than he wanted.

“Give me your hands.” Evie whimpered but complied with his order, letting her ass rest on his knees and lifted her hands to him. Cullen took her wrists and pressed her palms into her breasts; his hips never stopping their slow roll. “Hands stay there.” Evie nodded, gripping her chest. “I love watching you play with your nipples.” Cullen added, laughing breathlessly when Evie began pinching the taut buds right away.

There were no words after that, only the hushed slid of skin against skin and their breathy moans. Cullen’s eyes darted up and down Evie’s body; unable to decide what he wanted to watch more; her face locked in rapture, her fingers pinching and teasing her nipples or his cock disappearing into her wet cunt.

He was nearing his end now; the friction of Evie’s tight cunt burning through his entire body. Thankfully, Evie was closing in on her own finale much faster than him. He watched her face, waiting for the moment she would finally break and beg him. She always begged him when he told her to; not one to disobey an order. Especially, not when it came from him.

“Cullen, I- Oh Cullen, please. I need to come. I’m going to come! PLEASE!” Cullen’s cock pulsed at her screamed plea. He had planned to deny her; to watch her fight to keep herself from falling over the edge, to punish her in the best way possible when she couldn’t stop herself but he couldn’t hold out any longer. He dropped to his forearms and pressed his lips to her ear, curling his tongue around the shell.

“Come for me, Evie.” With his permission granted, Evie screamed out her second orgasm. Her whole body thrashed under his while Cullen finally fucked her the way he wanted; fast and hard, bringing himself closer to his end while she rode out hers.

Cullen grabbed her hair and turned her head to his, slamming their lips together and drinking down her screams. He growled as her cunt clamped down onto his cock, finally allowing himself to fill her with his hot seed. His thrusts didn’t stop until he had spent himself completely, collapsing on top of her sweaty body.

They laid together in a boneless heap, gasping for air as they came down from their high. When they finally came back to their senses, Cullen was the first to speak.

“I should probably read the books you seem to be reading.” He laughed breathlessly, rolling them onto their sides to keep from crushing his sweet flower under his bulky frame.

“Only if you never want to leave this bed again.” She giggled, resting her cheek on top of Cullen’s head and running her hands up and down his back.

Cullen let out a soft sigh, basking in Evie’s loving caress as he contemplated the idea of living in bed with her for the rest of their lives.

“It’s not the worst idea I’ve heard.”

 


End file.
